


Look down and drown

by Mariemma



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish I was better at writing creepy stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariemma/pseuds/Mariemma
Summary: A certain date goes (predictably) wrong.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Marcus Roston
Kudos: 1





	Look down and drown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all! I didn't want to post it even, but then I was like, hey, whatever, so here it goes.

The place was big, luxurious, too much for Daken's taste.

The table Marcus set up for them was in the far corner of the big room, dim lit, dark blue colors, with big windows view outside. Fancy and empty, just like Marcus was.

They sat at the table, each getting comfortable. The waiter mumbled something politely, taking their orders away with a hurried look. Soon after, he brought a bottle of red wine - something _fancy_ \- and left. Marcus was clearly enjoying himself. His turned his gaze and a pompous smile to Daken, leaning forward.

"I gotta say, you have me curious," Marcus brought up, his smug half-smile fixed on his face. Daken wanted to punch him. "I mean, where did someone like you even _crawl_ from," he wondered as if it wasn't what he meant to say at all. "Oh, I mean come from." 

_A real smooth fucker._

Daken chuckled, amused, pretending to think about something for a second.

"Why, you tell me, Roston," Daken shrugged. "Surely, with your connections you do know that already. Especially your underground connections," Daken made eye contact with him, and Marcus' smile began to slowly fade away, tensing in the moment. 

"Underground? There is a sewer. And it's crawling with informed rats. I'm sure you don't want to go down and get your pretty hands dirty." Marcus leaned back against his chair, shoulders relaxing, as if he didn't know what Daken meant, and rolled his head dramatically. 

Exhaled.

Then it started. 

The fucked-up withdrawal. He wasn't a human, a mutant, it wasn't giving him the same effects. His right leg began shaking, he put his hand into a fist, trying not to show his momentary weakness to Marcus. Failing.

He began to zone out, reality feeling distant, and he kept staring into the room. The only source of light was on their table, making the rest of the room pitch black. He continued staring in the corner, then reality shifted, he saw himself from that exact corner. A dark figure started to appear, out of the darkness, seeing its back and himself from the distance. The figure had a long, crooked neck, with hair falling to the side. Daken felt paralyzed, he couldn't move or say anything. It continued moving, moaning in a deep voice, coming closer and closer...

"A toast!" Marcus exclaimed, snapping him back to reality. Daken anxiously looked around, there was no one in the corner, he felt his hand squeezing his pants a bit too hard. Marcus was pleased, Daken felt his eyes drilling a hole into his face. Marcus stood up, holding a glass of wine in his hand, looked down at Daken.

"A toast, for the visionaries! For seeing the unseen."

Daken felt sick all of a sudden, it was like a wave covering him from head to toes, he quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. The only good thing was it was empty. He rushed to the stall, fell to his knees and it all out. His stomach twisted, empty inside, making it worse. He began trembling again, trying to balance himself and his shaky hands on the toilet lid.

He noticed grey fingers starting to creep out from the next stall. Stretching out from under it, going up, when shreds of familiar hair fell down to the floor. 

He flushed the toilet, and it snapped him out of whatever it was.

Daken got up and went to the sink, washing his hands. Readjusted his tie and was ready to go out. He was surprised to see Marcus standing in front of the door, leaning his head against the wall, his hands crossed.

_When the hell did he get here._

"Daken, you know," he began, slowly moving forward, taking pride in each step. "As a popular actor, and a star," he had to remind him. Again. "I've had dinners with different people. Executives, directors, singers, you name it," he got way too close to Daken's likes right now. His hands were still grasping at the sink to save his life. 

"But you know with whom I've never had a dinner with?" he asked, pitching his voice and raised his eyebrow, as he was about to reveal a scandalous gossip. Placed his fingers on top on Daken's hand, circling slowly. "A _junkie._ " 

Stared at his face. There was a pause. Marcus felt like he's won.

Daken started to laugh, his rich voice filling the room, which caught Marcus off guard. 

"Really now, Roston? That's the shit you're gonna give me?" Daken managed between laughing, felt like he was about to burst, his reaction wasn't what Marcus had anticipated to see. Was excited to see.

"The only junkie? Don't get cute with me, Marcus. I'm sure your friend would be very upset you excluded him from the list." Daken was smug about it.

"A friend? What are you talking about?" Marcus stepped back, visibly becoming nervous with each minute.

"Don't try to play dumb," Daken replied and put out something from his pocket. It was a phone. It took seconds before he found what he was looking for, pressed play. Marcus immediately recognized the voice.

_"C'mon now, Jerry, spit it out," there was a noise over the screen and it was difficult to see where the two of them were in. "Who gave you the stuff?"_

_"It-it was Marcus! Marcus Roston! P-please don't kill me!"_

_"Alright, got it. Thanks a bunch!"_

_"What are you--- _aaaah!!!_ " _

__

__

When the recording abruptly ended, Daken put it back into his pocket as if nothing happened. Marcus was standing still, his thoughts were racing inside his mind. _I need to get the recording. I need to know if there were witnesses. I need to kill all of them. Now._

It was Daken who stepped closer his time, smacking Marcus on the cheek. 

"Just another body for the police to find tomorrow, I suppose. Hopefully the food is ready at least," Daken shoved Marcus aside. 

After the door closed, Marcus slowly stepped next the mirror, placed his hands over the sink, where there were once Daken's. His head was hanging low, he didn't like this.

He slowly raised his head, looking at himself. He wasn't smiling, just staring.

Twitched.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted, smacking his fist against the mirror, shattering it and watching pieces fall down, his blood dripping all over his hand. "You want to have fun, huh? I will give you fun."

*

Daken already emptied his wine glass when Marcus returned to the table, looking as uplift as ever. His annoying smile back.

"What took you so long?" Daken asked, circling his fingers around the glass, watching as Marcus gracefully sat down, stretching out his legs.

"Oh, you know these fans," Marcus laughed and brushed him off. "Never leaving me alone."


End file.
